


Его Мартин

by River_Kids



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Martin and Andres are husbands, Martin will punch Sergio in the face, Mental Health Issues, so mucth hurt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Kids/pseuds/River_Kids
Summary: Связной передал ему, что он должен собираться, чтобы встретиться с Профессором. Андрес поблагодарил его и отослал к чертям собачьим, так как не собирался даже думать о том, чтобы ехать к Серхио. Он вернулся в дом, а затем на террасу. Там, развалившись на деревянном шезлонге отдыхал его любимый муж в возбуждающем воображение чёрном кимоно.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Его Мартин

**Author's Note:**

> Варнинг! - фанфик имеет рейтинг НЦ-17 не столько из-за сцен сексуального характера, сколько из-за тяжёлого описания протекания заболеваний и в целом достаточно гнетущей атмосферы.   
> Людям, которые ловят триггер с психических заболеваний, в частности РПП и депрессии, лучше не открывать и не читать эту работу.

Они были в Японии, на Хоккайдо, когда до них дошла весточка об общем сборе. Серхио собирал всю банду и, конечно же, ожидал что Андрес тоже явится пред его светлые очи, чтобы решать его очередные проблемы. Это не было сказано вслух, но связной передал ему, что он должен собираться, чтобы встретиться с Профессором. Андрес поблагодарил его и отослал к чертям собачьим, так как не собирался даже думать о том, чтобы ехать к Серхио. Он вернулся в дом, а затем на террасу. Там, развалившись на деревянном шезлонге отдыхал его любимый муж в возбуждающем воображение чёрном кимоно.

— Кто это был? — полюбопытстовал он мягко, лишь слегка приоткрыв глаза.

— Связной, — не стал врать мужчина, лишь нахмурившись, — от Серхио.

— Ммм… — муж отвернулся, кажется, потеряв всякий интерес к беседе, очевидно не желая более ничего слушать о брате супруга.

— Он хочет встретиться, собирает всю банду, — поясняет Андрес задумчиво.

— Вот как… — вся так же, безо всякого интереса отвечает его муж. Однако Андрес видит, как его мышцы напрягаются, что конечно идёт вразрез с показным безразличием.

— Я вежливо отказал и намекнул, что не уеду отсюда, так что братику придётся решать свои проблемы самому, — Андрес улыбнулся и присел на второй шезлонг, надеясь, что муж обратит на него внимание. Тот обращает. Поворачивает голову и кривит губы в насмешливой улыбке.

— Полагаю, он будет в ярости. Какими бы ни были его проблемы, во мне нет и доли сочувствия.

Андрес потянулся и погладил супруга по мягким коротким волосам, а затем наклонился и поцеловал, почувствовав немедленную ответную реакцию.

— Что хочешь на ужин, любимый? — отстранившись, спросил Андрес.

— На твой вкус, — отмахнулся партнёр и снова прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тёплым воздухом и покоем.

Андрес вернулся в дом, решив приготовить пасту — простое, но безусловно самое любимое блюдо мужа.

Он понимал, почему тот испытывает стойкую антипатию к Серхио и он не мог винить его за это. Не мог и не хотел, потому что злился тоже. И всё же он любил брата и беспокоился о нём. Почти три года назад они расстались со всеми участниками этого ограбления и разошлись в разные стороны, по разным координатам, неизвестным никому кроме разве что самого Серхио. Это всё мало интересовало Андреса, как и те деньги, что он украл. Паршиво быть мультимиллионером, если ты умираешь с катастрофической скоростью.

Было одно дело, которое ему нужно было сделать. Вернуться к человеку, которого он предал и бросил, вернуться и извиниться. Пока он не умер, по крайней мере. Серхио запретил им всем возвращаться в Европу, но умирающему Андресу было глубоко наплевать на этот запрет. Он и так умирал. Даже если его поймают — невелика потеря. Но его не поймали, разумеется. Он вернулся в свой монастырь, опустевший и затхлый, обнаружил погром годичной давности и совершенную пустоту. Мартина там не было и ему пришлось объездить половину Италии, чтобы найти своего друга в солнечном Палермо. И то, что он тогда увидел, повергло его в чудовищный шок. Он думал, что найдёт Беротте пьяным в одном из баров, или нещадно бухающим в собственной квартире или, на худой конец, беспорядочно трахающимся с кем угодно когда угодно и где угодно. Его люди клялись, что Мартин в Палермо. И он был там.

В больнице, в крайней степени истощения, напичканный лекарствами под завязку. Казалось, что только кожа покрывает его кости и мышц не было совсем. Он был похож на труп даже больше чем реальные трупы, а уж сколько Андрес их видел. Врачи сказали ему, что по всей вероятности случившееся с Мартином результат серьёзного психического расстройства, которое привело к полному отказу от еды. Где-то в этот момент Андрес испугался. Он не был человеком, которого очень легко напугать, но он был готов проспорить, что вид живого трупа любимого человека испугал бы кого угодно. К счастью, умереть Мартин не успел. Деньги действительно творят чудеса и у Мартина был самый лучший уход из всего возможного, самые лучшие врачи и самые лучшие лекарства, а так же круглосуточное наблюдение со стороны медперсонала.

Постепенно Мартин приходил в себя. Сначала физически, конечно. Медленно, но он начал набирать вес, хотя всё ещё был болезненно худым. Затем остро встал вопрос о его психическом состоянии. Всё дело было в том, что он практически не разговаривал и его рассудок периодически был затуманен. Врачи уже задумывались о поражении мозга, но Андрес не допускал даже мысли о том, что его Мартин может навсегда остаться вот…таким. Каким «таким» даже самому Андресу было трудно описать, потому что его друг был буквально пуст. Практически безэмоционален, малоподвижен, молчалив. Иногда Андрес думал, что он вообще не слышит что ему говорят и не обращает на это ровным счётом никакого внимания.

А время поджимало. Руки с каждой неделей тряслись всё сильнее и сильнее. Но он продолжал быть рядом с Мартином и в один момент, кто-то из того консилиума врачей, которых Андрес собрал для лечения Мартина заметил его состояние, и отвёл в сторону, интересуясь о причинах тремора. Терять было нечего (к тому же, все эти люди получали огромные деньги за свой труд и не отказались бы от этого) и Андрес рассказал о собственной проблеме. Невролог настоял на том, чтобы провести несколько тестов для подтверждения диагноза, а затем предложил варианты. Один из них включал сотрудничество с японскими врачами и их новым экспериментальным лекарством, останавливающим прогрессирование миопатии.

Андрес думал почти сутки, но в конечном счёте, ему нужно было время, чтобы поднять Мартина на ноги. А времени не было, так что он ухватился за ниточку, которая у него была. Тогда же, когда его экспериментальное лекарство начало действовать, Мартин понемногу начал приходить в ясное сознание. Он всё ещё практически не разговаривал сам, однако при проведении тестов отвечал на все вопросы невролога верно, быстро и не колеблясь. Так что врачи быстро поняли, что как минимум когнитивные функции пришли в норму.

Дальше свои тесты начали проводить психиатры и тут начались проблемы. Выяснилось с угнетающей чёткостью, почему Мартин довёл себя до состояния кахексии. Дело было в том, что он просто не хотел жить. Услышав это от врача, Андрес чуть было не рассмеялся от абсурдности, но факт оставался фактом. Его друг, его любимый человек просто не хотел жить. У него не было целей, не было желаний и в какой-то момент он начал попросту игнорировать физические потребности. Как в еде, например. В тот момент Андрес испугался второй раз. Потому что он на секунду предположил, с чем это могло быть связано. С его уходом. Тогда, почти год назад, он доломал психику Мартина до того, что тот начал медленно разваливаться на куски и дошёл до вот такого состояния. Мартин уже тогда, год назад, был не в лучшем состоянии и Андрес знал это, ну или хотя бы догадывался. Его уход стал точкой невозврата, последней каплей, для того чтобы Мартин начал рассыпаться.

Спустя месяц Мартин покинул больницу. Андрес нашёл им дом за городом, где они поселились среди природы и вдали от людей. Мужчина шутил, что они словно старые супруги, которые пьют свои таблетки по три раза в день. Мартин не смеялся и даже не улыбался. Просто не мог, не был в состоянии. Он прекрасно понимал, что рядом Андрес, его безусловно любимый человек, но это, как и всё вокруг, не вызывало в нём совершенно никаких эмоций. Он действительно был пустым. Он пил кучу таблеток каждый день, Андрес возил его к психиатру дважды в неделю и ещё раз к психотерапевту, но почти месяц дело не сдвигалось с мёртвой точки, пока однажды ночью Мартин не пришёл к нему в комнату.  
Он просто стоял в двери, не входя, но и не отходя дальше. Андрес спал поверхностно, готовый в любое время вскочить и ворваться в комнату Мартина, если ему в очередной раз приснится кошмар. Дверь не скрипнула, когда Мартин открыл её, но Андрес всё равно проснулся. Он сел на постели, сонным взглядом глядя на друга, а после без слов похлопал по постели рядом с собой. Мартин, после недолгого колебания, вошёл и присел на предложенное место.

— Что такое, carino, тебя разбудили кошмары? — спросил Андрес, накрыв его ладонь своей.

— Нет, — ответил Мартин коротко. Теперь он всегда отвечал примерно так, используя распространённые предложения только если вынудить его или попросить. Он мог, но почему-то не хотел. Предположить причину для Андреса было непосильно. Он посмотрел на Мартина, всё ещё болезненно худого, на его ссутулившиеся плечи и выдохнул, отодвигаясь от края постели.

— Останешься тут на ночь? — предложил он мягко, ни в коем случае не настаивая. Мартин кивнул, забираясь под одеяло. Андрес едва успевает обнять его, когда того вдруг прорывает. Такого Андрес не видел ни до, ни после того случая. Дикая, абсолютно безумная и хаотичная истерика, со слезами, от которых Мартин периодами начинал задыхаться.  
Андрес держал его в руках, гладил, покачивал, шептал что-то на ухо, он уже даже не помнил что. Это было страшно, но это был эмоциональный прорыв. Пусть Мартин и почувствовал боль и негатив, страдания, но это было уже лучше абсолютной пустоты.  
Дела начали налаживаться после той ночи. Мартин снова получил свою возможность чувствовать и даже местами проявлять эмоции. Одной единственной, очень слабой, но всё же улыбке Мартина Андрес радовался больше, чем когда Серхио объявил, что они в международных водах. Всё это было ничто по сравнению с искрой во взгляде его любимого человека, который наконец-то начал оживать.

Они потратили пол года на восстановление (только частичное) состояния Мартина, а затем перебрались в Японию, где Андрес, всё ещё живой Андрес добровольно стал подопытной мышью для японских учёных и докторов. Осуществлять это было трудно, потому что его всё ещё искали по всей Европе, но и это, при помощи больших денег, удалось разрешить.  
В Японии Мартину стало легче. Он всё ещё связывался со своим психотерапевтом, всё ещё пил таблетки, но уже, однако, чувствовал себя намного лучше. Андрес был крайне рад этому, как и тому, что врачи почти официально разрешили ему радоваться тому факту, что он всё же не умрёт. Ну, по крайней мере не от этой болезни и не в ближайшие пару месяцев. Пока что было время, хотя он и не знал сколько.

Мартин начал снова с ним общаться. Сначала совсем понемногу, иногда вспоминая некоторые моменты их прошлого и рассказывая, что он чувствовал тогда. Он рассказал Андресу, что чувствовал и думал, когда они только познакомились в Буэнос-Айресе, когда успел влюбиться и пару историй о том, что с ним происходило на свадьбах его друга.  
Андрес всегда слушает с вниманием, не перебивая. Всегда благодарит за историю, чаще всего обнимая после рассказа или утягивая поваляться в гамаке. Иногда Мартин просит рассказать что-то тоже и Андрес подчиняется, говоря всё, что хотел знать Мартин. Чаще всего это какие-то мелочи, детские воспоминания, вопрос о школьных годах или влюблённостях. Иногда это странные вопросы вроде того, пробовал ли он змею или ловил ли он раков. Мартин, хотя и не является сейчас таким же резким и хаотичным, всё так же совершенно непредсказуем в том, что говорит.

Однажды он задаёт вопрос, который выбивает почву из-под ног Андреса. Он спрашивает: «Это было твоим решением бросить меня в монастыре или это Серхио подтолкнул тебя к этому?»

Андрес застывает. За почти целый год они ни одного раза не говорили об этом. И вот теперь, кажется, пришло время.

— Серхио рассказал мне о твоих чувствах и очень настойчиво попросил меня оставить тебя. Я…я это сделал. Решение было моим.

Он не знает, какова будет реакция Мартина. Он ожидает чего угодно: слёз, истерики, злости, обвинений. Он бы принял даже что-то странное вроде смеха или физического нападения. Но Мартин реагирует никак. Он кивает и возвращается к своему чаю, ёрзая на татами и устраиваясь поудобнее. Конечно, позже Андрес замечает, что Мартин снова начинает замыкаться в себе и его охватывает просто панический ужас от одной мысли о том, что Мартин снова упадёт в ту же яму, из которой Андрес с таким огромным трудом его вытащил. Вечером он приходит в комнату Мартина и усаживается на его постель, вот так просто, без стука, просьбы войти и прочего. Он не говорит ничего, только смотрит на друга, а потом приближается и медленно целует. Без напора, с трепетом и нежностью, от которой начинает покалывать где-то в груди.

— Уйти от тебя было самой большой ошибкой в моей жизни. И это едва не стоило мне твоей. Я очень сожалею и никогда не прощу себе этого поступка. Пока я жив, пока у меня есть силы, я буду рядом с тобой, буду заботится о тебе и любить тебя, отдавать всё, что у меня есть и добывать то, чего нет, лишь бы ты был в порядке, лишь бы ты был счастлив. Я люблю тебя, Мартин, — Андрес снова целует его и Мартин отвечает. С отчаянием, копившемся годами, со слезами, которые беспорядочно стекают по его щекам. Андрес собирает их губами, обнимает, пытается утешить. Он остаётся в спальне Мартина и больше не ночует в своей спальне. Кошмары Мартина после этого становятся совсем редкими, и он от них уже не просыпается с криками и слезами, а говорит после пробуждения.

Сам Мартин зовёт себя поломанным. Он порой долго рассуждает обо всём произошедшем с серьёзностью, однако довольно спокойно. Поясняет причины и разного рода факторы, из-за которых произошло именно то, что произошло. Он не похож на себя прежнего. Несмотря на восстановленный вес, в целом хорошее физическое состояние, его поведение изменилось до неузнаваемости. Как будто бы искру жизни кто-то просто вынул из его груди и теперь он был тенью самого себя. Отставляя метафоры в стороны, Андрес понимал, что по большому счёту ему всё равно. Он любил Мартина, независимо от того, каким он был. Как раньше — буйным и экзотичным, смешливым и пошлым, гениальным и безумным, или же как теперь — спокойным и рассудительным, мягким, податливым, но всё так же умным и не лишённым чувства юмора, пусть и не такого жёсткого, как раньше.

И всё же чувство вины терзало Андреса. В моменты, когда он ожидал вспышку от Мартина, а её не происходило, в моменты, когда нужно было спорить, но Мартин просто подчинялся его решениям и в те периоды, когда его партнёр говорил «я поломанный».

Андрес не мог оспорить последнего утверждения, просто потому что он был тем, кто Мартина поломал. И дело даже не в их последней сцене перед долгой разлукой. Андрес ломал его десять лет, методично, терзал и мучил сам того не замечая. В этом он был виноват и это невозможно было изменить никак. Теперь он просто имел возможность наблюдать последствия. Иногда это давило невыносимо, иногда, когда Мартин был в хорошем настроении, он почти забывал о том, что сделал.

А потом, спустя восемнадцать месяцев, врачи начали медленно отменять таблетки Мартина. Это было странно, потому что в тот период он больше всего походил на себя прежнего — типичный хаос, яркий и непредсказуемый. Тогда же, впервые за полтора года, у Мартина проснулось либидо.

В бытность, когда они путешествовали по миру вдвоём, воруя разные предметы искусства или грабя ювелирные салоны, они оба частенько находили себе партнёров на одну ночь и любили развлекаться. Андрес помнил, что у Мартина не было проблем с сексом. Он без труда находил себе партнёров и обеспечивал бурные ночи, кажется, удовлетворявшие его физические потребности.

Андрес не знал точно, что было в тот год, что он отсутствовал, но как минимум с тех пор, как Мартин попал в больницу, он совершенно точно не был ни с кем в сексуальном смысле. Сначала больница, потом долгое восстановление, потом переезд и снова лечение. Даже когда они перешли черту между дружбой и любовными отношениями, между ними ничего не было. Мартин не хотел, Андрес не настаивал. Он прекрасно знал, что психические проблемы Мартина и та куча таблеток, которые он пил каждый день, убивали либидо напрочь, так что ни о каком сексе речи не шло.

Но с отменой таблеток вопрос стал ребром, потому что тело Мартина вспомнило, что значить жить полноценно и, разумеется, затребовало своё. Андрес понял это достаточно чётко, когда, проснувшись, почувствовал эрекцию партнёра, убирающуюся в поясницу. Мартин спал, а вот Андрес нет. Он не слишком долго думал, что делать. Несколько движений рукой и Мартин выгнулся на постели, кончая с задушенным стоном и просыпаясь. И сказать, что он был в шоке — значит не сказать ничего. Тогда, в общем, начались их общие исследования тел друг друга. И это положительно повлияло на Мартина.

В день, когда врачи сказали, что его болезнь ушла в ремиссию, Андрес поехал в город и нашёл два наиболее подходящих кольца для себя и Мартина. Он оформил все бумаги заранее, оставались только подписи. Андрес никогда не забудет выражение лица Мартина, когда он поставил перед ним на кофейный столик бумаги о заключении брака (на трёх языках) и коробочку с кольцами. Мартин редко реагировал как все, но это был тот момент. Радость, страсть, возбуждение, счастье. Всё то, что Андрес хотел увидеть — он получил в достатке. Они сломали кофейный столик, потому что решили заняться там сексом. Было неловко, смешно, немного больно. Андрес жаловался, что едва не сломал свой член, а Мартин — что на его бедре теперь здоровенный синяк. Всё это было всё равно не важно, потому что Мартин подписал бумаги и надел кольцо на Андреса, и тот надел на Мартина второе. Свадьба состоялась. Вот так, без торжества, безо всякой помпезности, даже без свидетелей — только для них двоих, в их маленьком уединённом домике в Японии. Им и не нужно было больше ничего, потому что они были друг у друга.

Андрес улыбнулся воспоминаниям, помешивая соус для пасты точными жестами. Готовка не занимает слишком много времени и вот он уже зовёт мужа к столу. Андрес до сих пор очень ревностно следит за питанием Мартина — образ живого трупа всё ещё стоит перед глазами даже спустя три года, заставляя мужчину злиться, если он вдруг узнаёт, что Мартин пропустил приём пищи.

Они сидят на татами около низкого столика и едят пасту палочками. По мнению Андреса это совершенное извращение, абсолютно безумное, но Мартину нравятся палочки и они кажутся ему в большей степени подходящими для их дома, так что они практически никогда не пользуются вилками. Мартин ест медленно, наслаждаясь вкусом, периодически прикрывая глаза и облизывая губы, на которых остаётся немного соуса. Андрес наблюдает за ним и тоже хочет провести языком по губам мужа, однако останавливает себя раз за разом.

— Ты хочешь поехать к Серхио? — спрашивает Мартин, отодвигая пустую тарелку от себя и пододвигая чашку с чаем. На его лице нет беспокойства, выражение условно-спокойное, но это не значит совершенно ничего, потому что за несколько лет Мартин научился прятать любые эмоции.

Андрес откладывает палочки и ставит локти на стол, подпирая ладонями подбородок. Он не будет врать мужу, однако правда ему не понравится.

— Я…переживаю. Я не знаю, что случилось и почему он решил всех собрать, но я беспокоюсь за него. Не могу иначе.

Мартин кивает.

— Ну и…? — спрашивает он, явно думая, что супруг понимает о чём речь.

— Что и? Я уже сказал, что остаюсь здесь, с тобой. Неужели ты мог решить, что я брошу тебя? — Фыркает Андрес и застывает. По лицу Мартина он читает совершенно простой и тем не менее ошеломляющий ответ «да». Муж не произносит ни слова, но Андресу всё равно немного больно от этого молчания и от этого выражения.

— Разумеется нет! Об этом не может быть и речи, — раздражённо говорит он, снова принимаясь, а еду.

Мартин кивает спустя какое-то время уходит, оставляет тарелку в посудомойке и, поднимаясь по лестнице, сообщает, что он идёт в библиотеку.

Андрес доедает в одиночестве, убирает всё и идёт прямиком к мужу, кажется, нуждаясь в разговоре не меньше чем сам Мартин. Тот стоит лицом к полкам, листает какую-то книгу по физике на итальянском. Андрес обнимает его за талию, прижимаясь грудью к его спине и любовно целует в шею. Мартин выдыхает и расслабляется в руках любимого, продолжая листать чем-то заинтересовавшую его книжку.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты допускал даже мысль о том, что я тебя брошу, — говорит Андрес ему куда-то в район ключицы и снова целует.

Книжка захлопывается.

— Да, но… Серхио твой брат. Твоя семья, — говорит Мартин мягко, разворачиваясь в объятиях.

— Так же как и ты. Но Серхио большой мальчик, он в состоянии позаботиться о себе, я в этом уверен. К тому же, у него будет банда. Они справятся, — Андрес тянется и целует Мартина, заигрывая и пытаясь втянуть в борьбу за доминирование. Мартин коротко посмеивается между поцелуями.

— Серхио большой мальчик, а я, выходит, нет? — отрываясь от поцелуев говорит Мартин показательно-беспечно, но его глаза кажутся стеклянными.

— А ты мой муж. И я не стану снова наступать на те же грабли, — голос Андреса звучит уверенно и Мартин улыбается. Открыто, по-мальчишечьи, почти как раньше. Это вселяет какую-то надежду на то, что не всё потеряно.

Андрес ведёт его в спальню и не отпускает до самого утра, с короткими перерывами на сон, перекус и душ. Ему хотелось любить своего мужа, свою вторую половинку, так долго и так сладко, чтобы ушли все сомнения и раздумья. И, к счастью, это подействовала. Больше вопрос о Серхио и банде не всплывал между ними и они продолжили жить как раньше, тихо и размеренно.

Раньше Андресу казалось, что он не сможет жить так, без погонь, грабежей, планов и масштабной подготовки к чему-то поистине великолепному, но возвращаясь к первым двум месяцам после его возвращения, он всё же довольно чётко понимал, что никакой монетный двор или банк испании не стоят и волоска на голове его Мартина. Всё это становилось абсолютно неважным, когда речь заходила о благополучии любимого человека. А Мартину не нужны были ограбления, стрессы, погони. Ему нужен был свежий воздух, хорошее питание, книги, туризм и поездки на горячие источники. И конечно ему нужен был Андрес рядом, в безопасности и максимальной работоспособности.

Они съездили в Саппоро, где Мартин купил для них маримо — круглые шарики водорослей, вместо домашнего любимца. Признаться честно, Андрес предпочёл бы завести кошку, но Мартин хотел «пушистые водоросли» и они купили маримо.

Они уже возвращались домой, довольные и слегка опьянённые счастьем, когда Андрес заметил чужую, незнакомую машину около ворот.

— Мартин, любовь моя, под твоим сидением пистолет. Достань его.

Мартин в несколько движений достал оружие и отдал мужу, глядя на него типично-безэмоционально, снова уйдя в себя, едва стоило приблизиться угрозе.

— Останься в машине. Если я не вернусь спустя пятнадцать минут — уезжай. Если услышишь выстрелы — тоже уезжай. В Саппоро есть мой представитель, Ахиро Кумицу, он знает что делать, если со мной что-то случится. Я хочу чтобы ты был в безопасности. Пообещай мне, что ты позаботишься о себе, Мартин, — голос Андреса был обеспокоен, но твёрд. Мартин кивнул.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, когда Андрес закрывал дверь машины. Муж успел услышать и одними губами ответил «люблю».

Андрес был сосредоточен, готовый стрелять, однако он всё же понимал, что если это будет группа людей, то скорее всего он окажется бессилен. Но едва он зашёл за ворота, то тут же опустил пистолет. Во дворе его дома стоял Серхио собственной персоной и рядом была женщина. Она стояла спиной, но всё равно казалась смутно знакомой. Разглядеть её удалось только когда она развернулась и Андрес тут же поднял пистолет, целясь прямиком ей в голову.

— Андрес, пожалуйста, опусти оружие, — с ноткой паники сказал Серхио, — Андрес, всё в порядке, она со мной. Она на нашей стороне.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? — вспыхнул Андрес, опустив всё же пушку, — Серхио, я серьёзно.

Андрес всё ещё косо поглядывал на женщину, которой явно было неловко и она не знала, как себя вести. Они с Андресом виделись всего каких-то пару часов в Монетном дворе, но мужчина прекрасно знал, что оставил неизгладимое впечатление.

— Рио похитили, мне…мне нужна твоя помощь. Я собрал команду, но без тебя…это не осуществимо, Андрес. Мне жаль, что я прервал твой отдых и я очень рад знать, что ты жив и, кажется, здоров, но…- Серхио замолчал.

Андрес нахмурился ещё больше. Он был раз увидеть Серхио, безусловно, но кто совершенно не будет рад приезду родственника — так это его муж.

— Знаешь, почему я в Японии? — спросил Андрес уже вальяжно, подходя ближе к брату и его партнёрше.

— Ты здесь лечился. — Серхио был в достаточной мере уверен в своих словах.  
— Лечился, да. Ты прав. Но не только. Здесь спокойно, тихо, хороший климат. Я привёз сюда любимого человека, чтобы мы могли наслаждаться красотой и жить в нормальных условиях, пусть и не в Европе.

— Ты опять женился? — раздражённо выдохнул Серхио, — Андрес, неужели пять браков… — начал было он, но не договорил. Его сбил с ног Мартин, налетев с бешенной скоростью и сразу же попадая точно в цель — кулаком по лицу. Ракель тут же бросается к ним, но Андрес удерживает женщину, позволяя Мартину избивать своего брата и глядя на это с таким мрачным удовлетворением, что, кажется, это уже не совсем нормально, как бы он не злился. Ракель вырывается, но Андрес держит крепко.

Мартин продолжает наносить один удар за другим, Серхио довольно удачно отбивается, впрочем всё равно пропустив пару ударов. Наконец Мартин поднимается, из вредности, очевидно пнув Серхио в бедро и отходит, Андрес тут же отпускает женщину и идёт к супругу, сразу же обнимая и прижимая его к себе. Как бы то ни было, Андресу кажется что его брат заслужил. А вот Мартин из-за его приезда снова испытывает стресс чрезвычайной силы.

Спустя пол часа они вчетвером в доме, в гостиной. Серхио прижимает лёд к своему разбитому лицу и косится на Мартина, который, снова натянув свою маску спокойствия, сидит в кресле.

Когда напряжённое молчание надоедает Ракель, она всё же спрашивает:

— Почему вы избили его?

Вопрос адресован Мартину и тот расправляет плечи, будто бы выходит на сцену и начинается выступление. Театральность была ему присуща раньше, но в последние годы Андрес ни разу не видел, чтобы его муж подобное вытворял. Обычно он был спокоен и уравновешен, словно находился под транквилизаторами, но сейчас он напоминал себя в те годы, что они только познакомились. Ещё нисколько не безумный, но беспорядочно импульсивный.

— Избил? О, это такая мелочь, право. Я бы придушил его своими руками, не будь он братом моего мужа. И Серхио прекрасно знает, что он заслужил, — Мартин улыбнулся, но в его глазах не было ни капли веселья. В них горело адское пламя и Андреса это взволновало. Он положил руки на плечи мужа и погладил, отвлекая и пытаясь немного расслабить.

— Не думаю, что он понимает, о чём ты говоришь, mi amor, — говорил Андрес. Его ладонь поглаживает волосы Мартина, нежно и медленно. Обычно это всегда нравится мужчине.  
Мартин поворачивает удивлённый взгляд на него, но тут в разговор вступает и сам Маркина.

— Я всего лишь попросил тебя оставить Мартина, потому что он был нестабилен. И сейчас, очевидно, тоже! Ограбление это не место для сантиментов, не место для…личных привязанностей!

Андрес фыркает и смотрит на Ракель, а та в ответ на Серхио, приподнимая одну бровь в немом вопросе.

— Сказал человек, который решил построить отношения с инспектором полиции, которая должна была его поймать. Браво, Серхио, какая очаровательная последовательность, — саркастично говорит Андрес.

Мартин рядом с ним фыркает, тоже не оставаясь в стороне.

— О, так это инспектор. Очень лицемерно заставлять Андреса бросить меня, а потом замутить с красоткой-инспектором, ты знаешь? А теперь что? Ты, ты, сукин сын, приехал сюда, чтобы разрушить мою жизнь снова? Отвечай! — кричит Мартин и Андрес уверен, что именно так звучит начало конца. Это тот самый стресс, который может привести Мартина к ужасным последствиям. Андрес хочет увести мужа отсюда, но тот, кажется, и сам понимает, что ему нельзя здесь оставаться и вырывается из его рук, поднимается и быстро уходит на второй этаж. Куда именно не понятно, но в любом случае это лучше, чем нахождение здесь. Впрочем, оставлять его одного надолго Андрес всё равно не рискнёт.

— Что это было? — требует объяснений Серхио, как только они остаются втроём, — ты просто позволял ему избивать меня? Потому что четыре года назад я уговорил тебя его бросить, хотя после монетного двора ты всё равно вернулся, да ещё и замуж за него выскочил? Что за чертовщина? — ругается Серхио больше от непонимания, чем от злости.

— Ты уговорил меня оставить его, hermanito, и за тот год, что меня не было рядом, он рассыпался на такие маленькие кусочки, что я занимаюсь сборкой этой картины и по сей день. После монетного двора я приехал в Палермо и увидел живой труп. Ты даже в самые худшие дни своей болезни в юности не выглядел и в сотую долю так же плохо, как он тогда. Он весил пятьдесят килограмм. Кости, кожа, органы и всё… Искусственная кома, парентеральное питание, витамины, и всё равно спустя месяц он едва мог ходить. Полтора года на психотропах, два с половиной психотерапии и вот приезжаешь ты и у него сносит крышу. Я могу тебе, как своему брату, простить практически что угодно. Но только не страдания собственного мужа. Если ты вдруг решил, что я перекладываю всю вину на тебя, то нет — себя я тоже никогда не прощу.

Серхио смотрел на него ошарашенно, Ракель — с пониманием.

— Так что да, я позволил ему избить тебя. Ты жив и в порядке, ничего фатального. Синяки и ссадины пройдут, Серхио, а вот психика моего любимого мужчины пострадала необратимо.

Маркина хотел что-то сказать, однако Андрес остановил его одним жестом.

— Подумай об этом. А пока я пойду проверю как там мартин. И моли бога, чтобы он ничего с собой не сделал, — Андрес натянуто улыбнулся и ушёл на второй этаж, в поисках супруга. Мартин оказался в душевой, не потрудившийся снять с себя бельё и футболку, только оставив на полу куртку и джинсы с носками. Андрес собрал вещи и бросил в корзину с грязным бельём, после чего разделся и забрался в кабинку к Мартину, прижимаясь к его спине и скользя руками, чтобы зацепить край мокрой футболки и стянуть её.

— Я даже не могу выгнать его, — сквозь барабанящую воду сказал Мартин, — потому что это твой брат и твой дом.

Андрес вздохнул и принялся стягивать бельё с мужа, после чего, снова обняв его за талию и поцеловав в плечо, произнёс:

— Это наш дом и ты можешь выгнать его когда тебе вздумается, — мурлычет он, вылизывая мокрую от воды шею партнёра.

— Андрес…- вздыхает Мартин, против воли расслабляясь и выгибаясь в руках мужа.

Они занимаются любовью прямо там, лишь слегка уменьшив напор душа. Андрес толкается в него мягко и медленно, доводя до исступления снова и снова, перехватывая член у основания и не позволяя кончать несколько раз. Мартин стоит громко и отчаянно, держится за руки Андреса, переплетая их пальцы. И только доведя мужа до беспорядочного хаоса, Андрес позволяет ему кончить и кончает сам, сжимая Мартина в крепких любящих объятиях.

Вопреки произошедшему до этого, Мартин выглядит довольным. Он не отходит от Андреса дальше чем на метр и стремится постоянно касаться. Они одевают свежую одежду и снова спускаются в своим незваным гостям.

Серхио хватает интеллекта выглядит пристыженным и он был молчалив до тех пор, пока Андрес не начал разговор сам. Они с Мартином уселись на татами около низкого столика, за которым они ели, и Мартин облокотился на грудь Андреса, а тот обвил его своими руками в защитном жесте.

— Итак, Серхио, какова же цель твоего приезда сюда?

Маркина явно замялся. Он бросал нервные взгляды на Ракель и та кивнула ему в знак поддержки.

— Рио поймали и держат в застенках. Скорее всего пытают. Он…воспользовался спутниковым телефоном и его смогли выследить, — Серхио сглотнул, — Токио обратилась ко мне и я собрал всех, чтобы вытащить его.

Андрес слушал брата, но параллельно оставлял лёгкие поцелуи на шее и подбородке мужа. Когда же он услышал суть — он поднял голову и жёстко посмотрел на брата.

— Ты приехал ко мне, подвергнув меня и Мартина опасности, потому что твой тупой ребёнок не соблюдает банальные правила? И ты надеешься, что я ввяжусь в его спасение? — он фыркает и возвращается к шее мужа, продолжив прогладывать дорожку поцелуев.

— Я хотел бы…- Серхио колеблется, — Я хотел воспользоваться вашим планом ограбления Банка Испании, чтобы вытащить Рио и…начать сопротивление.

Андрес хохочет, а Мартин в его руках каменеет.

— Ты слишком много хочешь, Серхио, — говорит Андрес, а Мартин резко садится и смотрит на него примерно так же зло, как и до душа.

— Ты смеешь являться в наш дом и просить, чтобы мы отдали тебе наше детище? Ты? Тот, кто поспособствовал разрушению всех наших планов, — Мартин поднимается и смотрит на него прямо, — чего ты ожидал, Серхио? Что мой муж бросит всё и побежит спасать вашего тупого коллегу? Или что он воспользуется нашим планом, исключив из него меня? Так ты думал, да? Знаешь что, hermanito, я ведь могу тебя так называть, да? Ты младший брат моего мужа. Так вот, hermanito, катись к чертям из моего дома и из моей жизни. Ты не получишь ничего. Ты не получишь моего Андреса и моего плана, тебе это ясно?

Мартин выглядел воинственно. Если бы речь шла о том, чтобы спасти самого Серхио, Андрес бы попросил пересмотреть его своё решение, но ради Рио… Андресу было наплевать на тупого ребёнка, а вот мужа своего он любил.

— Что ж, Серхио, я полагаю ты услышал мнение моего супруга по этому поводу. Мне нечего больше добавить, — Андрес пожал плечами, — вы можете остаться здесь на пару дней, только прошу вас не тревожить Мартина больше. Я хочу видеть любимого человека счастливым, а не злящимся и страдающим. Мне…хватило полутора лет, — Андрес тоже поднимается и кивает женщине, которая молчит, очевидно потому что не представляет себе, что здесь можно сказать, — Инспектор, приятно узнать, что вы больше не охотитесь на нашу маленькую компанию. Могу я попросить вас, чтобы вы проследили за состоянием моего брата? Боюсь, он несколько расстроен нашим отказом.

Они с Мартином показывают Ракель и Серхио гостевую спальню, а после возвращаются в свою.

— Ты со мной согласился, — говорит Мартин задумчиво, разваливаясь на постели.

— Конечно, — кивает Андрес, расстёгивая свою рубашку с совершенно очевидной целью.

— Ты отказал своему брату, — Мартин стягивает футболку.

— Отказался отдать своё главное творение? Я согласен с тобой. Это не стоит того. К тому же, я хочу, чтобы ты оставался в безопасности. Ограбления… Мартин, я любил это. Но я не готов терять то, что у нас с тобой есть. Я не готов рисковать нашими жизнями и твоим состоянием.

Мартин вздыхает как будто бы облегчённо и улыбается. Его улыбка светлая и радостная, не омрачённая никакими лишними эмоциями. Андрес облегчённо вздыхает и ложится в их постель, тут же обнимая мужа.

Это заняло много времени, но он научился ценить то, что у него есть и того, кто несмотря на всё произошедшее, всё ещё был с ним. Его любимый человек, его муж, его родственная душа. Его Мартин.


End file.
